the veil
by gov the scoffer
Summary: sequal to subliminal...Leonardo is facing an evil that he could never have imagined...realizing for the first time just how vulnerable his family really is he must fight to protect them from both the forces of this world and the next...
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo crept silently along the alleyway,he kept to the shadows but he didn't worry about being seen...he was transparent anyway...it had been nearly three weeks sence he had been killed,and already it was hard for him to remember what it had been like...to breath...or to touch...to sleep...to eat...he lingered here...in a place where he did not belong...he couldn't go yet...not yet... there was still so much to be done...up ahead he saw what he was looking for,the old building that had been an insane asylum,but now stood empty and abandoned...at least it had been until now...leo closed his eyes...yes,he could hear her fear...last night just before dawn some sick drug dealers had stolen the child from her family...what they had planned for her Leonardo didn't like to think...silently he made his way closer...those men would pay with there lives if they had hurt her...

His family did not understand...things would never go back to the way they were...how could they?how could he make them realize ,he was different now from the person they had known ...

Inside it was dark..the halls of the asylum were cracked and stained...a cats eyes glinted blue for a moment and then dissapeared...but other than this it seemed abandoned...Leonardo walked through the corridors ,his body was a faint glimmer of light but no one saw him pass ,the men were somewhere up ahead,he could hear their voices...


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was lying in the corner of the room ,she was crying ,and Leonardo could see by the way she held her arm it was broken...the two men were standing over her,now that they assumed they were safe and that no one would find them,they could have fun ...

They were wrong...

He barely moved,all he did was raise his hand and they fell...he stepped through their bodies ,they weren't dead,just unconscious,

master splinter had been troubled when Leo told him about what he had done...how he had killed the ninja who had captured himself and raph...their deaths had been terrible,and although they had deserved it,leonardo felt regret at having lost control... The police could deal with these thugs...he was not the judge or the jury...he would leave that responsibility to the humans...

The girl was delirious with pain,she didn't even realize he was there...

Leonardo gently lifted her in his arms ,she whimpered and muttered something that sounded like "daddy..."he now saw that she was much younger than he had thought...she couldn't have been over 3...

"Shhh,its alright..,I've got you..,your safe..." Leo soothed,he had to get her out of here ...get her to a hospital...the doctors knew a child was missing...they would know where her parents were...Leonardo turned to leave and that's when he saw the twisted thing crouched in the doorway...


	3. Chapter 3

It was small,and its legs bent back over its body like a spiders...the first time Leonardo had been confronted by a demon he had been terrified ,but now he had grown used to seeing them peering out at him from inside the people on the streets,sometimes as many as 4 would be clustered within the humans chest,parasites dwelling within a host...,this one regarded him steadily and crained its neck up at him...dimly Leonardo remembered an image ,from his former life ,he and his brothers had been watching the Addams family ...these beings resembled fester more than anything...this one grinned at him and twisted its ugly head upside down "what have you to do with this?she is ours ...give her death back to us..."

Leonardo held the child closer ...she moaned and cried out in her fevered sleep..."you can not have her...you have no authority here ...be gone..."he took a step towards the demon and his eyes turned white "I rebuke you in the name of Jesus !be gone!"

The thing on the ground hissed and writhed at the name and drew back away from him..."she is ours!she is ours!"it wailed... Leonardo advanced and challenged the foul creature but before he could reach it the demon fled and dissapeared into the gloom of the abandoned asylum...Leonardo stared after it but it was gone...he played it no more thought ...those were not the ones you had to worry about...quickly Leo took the girl out of this place and into the street...the hospital was not far from here...


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey looked around the kitchen at his handy work...the cake was finished ...chocolate with vanilla icing... Leos favorite...tomorrow would have been his 17th birthday...he couldn't eat the cake,but at least he could see it...after all what good was a party if you didn't have a cake?Mikey was just putting on the candles when raph appeared in the door way...

"What ya doing bro?"

Mikey looked over his shoulder ,"oh hi raph..I'm almost done...all that's left is the candles..."

Raph sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "...Mikey..."

"I'll come in in a minute ,soon as I put this away where he can't see it..."

"Mikey listen,leo-he cant-"

"I know raph...its just -I don't want him to think we forgot his birthday that's all..." Mikey carefully picked up the cake and placed it inside the pantry...he kept his back to raph ...he didn't want him to see his face...

Raph shook his head and sighed...if you can't beat em,join em..."do you need any help with the decorations?"

Mikey turned around and looked at raph and saw that he was serious..."sure man,I haven't blown up all the balloons yet,i found some from Halloween, they got bats and stuff on em but ,I don't think Leo would mind..."

Raph nodded ...it had been hard on all of them..,but mikey was still a child...and children often blame themselves for bad things that happen even if it wasn't their fault...if he wanted to throw Leo a birthday party then so be it...Leo would understand better than anyone...

"Here,you blow up the orange ones..." Mikey said ,raph took the deflated balloons and took a seat at the table while his brother babled about what the party would be like.. his forced cheerfulness borderlined on hysteria...


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo walked along the rooftops...it was almost dawn,the sky had already turned red,he watched as the moon sank over the skyline...things were quieter during the day...dark things his themselves and the humans ran hither and thither about their business... It was time to go home...

Leo went to the edge of the building and stepped off into the air...he fell slowly to the ground,and then let himself sink through the cement into the sewers below...

Now that he was a ghost ,exsistance was very strange...if he didn't concentrate on remaining here,in this plain he would begin to drift..once the world around him had faded completely and he had seen beyond the veil...if the humans knew what went on around them,what creatures murmered and peeped in the shadows ,they would go mad...

Before,Leonardo had definitely been the most religious of his brothers...he kept a little silver crucifix in his pocket and every night he would pray quietly for God to watch after his family...before every battle he would ask God to protect them ...he told God many times that if anything had to happen,if anyone was going to get hurt,or be killed ,let it be him...

He had been ready to die...it was an honer to die for them...and he felt no differently now...but he was beginig to understand what death really was...it was only the beginning...what was life really?it was such a fragile ,quick thing...it was over so fast you barely had time to breath...

humans were strange creatures ...they would mourn the death of a beautiful young woman,and say what a tragety it was for her to have died ,and yet old men and women died every day in hospitals and old folks homes and no one even cared...if a child died in a car crash they screamed and wailed for its death,and yet every day young girls came into clinics to abort the life starting in their body's...God didn't care how old you were or how young...he loved everyone the same...

Any time he wanted Leonardo knew he could go on but still he chose to stay...during life he had trained his brothers in the art of ninjitsu ,but now he realized all of that was meaningless...what good would it do to train up their body's and let their souls waste away?

He had seen terrible things ...the earth was an evil wicked place...the lord of the flies reighned here ...this was his domain and he would consume you unless you armed yourself...

Leonardo was clothed in the full armer of Christ...but...were his brothers?


	6. Chapter 6

Donatello looked at the computer screen ...April's face stared back,her red hair was swept up on the sides,and her eyes were crinkled up,she was laughing...this was the last photo he had of her...he had deleted the others...why?...why did she betrayed us?...why did she betray me?...I loved her...was it my fault?...did I do something?...did I make her hate me?...or was it deeper than that?...was it because I wasn't human?

Dons hand trembled as he reached out and touched the screen...running his fingers over the gentle curve of her face...because of her,Leonardo died...because of her...they're family was broken...

Donny didn't know what he felt...love...hate...sadness...regret...all he knew was that he hurt deep inside...as though his heart was dying...

She was gone...she was dead...

Don pressed delete...and April's face dissapeared...

There was a quieting of sound in the lair,and overhead the lights flickered...Donny shut off his computer and took a deep breath...Leo was back...

He knew he couldn't dodge talking to his brother much longer...for the past few weeks Don had been avoiding Leonardo...staying locked away in his lab day and night...not coming out unless he was sure Leo was already gone... He didn't know why he didn't want to see or talk to him...Donny told himself it was because of April's death...he just needed some time alone to prosses his grief... But ,if he was completely honest with himself,and really took a moment to examine his feelings...it was because he actually felt a little scared of Leo...

Don stood up and went to the door,quickly before anyone could stop him he shut it ,and flipped the switch so that it locked...

His brother was dead...up until now he had dismissed the notion that ghost might exsist...hell,might as well believe in aliens right?at least,that's what he had thought...but now,here was indisputable proof...Leonardo was dead...and yet he walked among them...ghosts were real...and Donatello was left to question everything he had once held as solid truth...

He turned back to the machines scattered around the room...he did not see Leo,as he bowed his head and came away from the door his brother had shut in his face...


	7. Chapter 7

Splinter looked up when Leonardo entered, the old rat was kneeling on his tatami mat,in front of him was a chess board,the pieces had gotten worn and chiped over the years but they were still good...often he would challenge his sons to a game,each had their own style...

Raphael was wreckless and let his frustration get the better of him...

Donatello created so many strategies he entangled himself and forgot to pay attention to splinters move...

Michaelangalo played for fun,and thought so differently from splinter and moved with such randomness he proved a real challenge for his father to beat...

However the only one of his sons who had ever gotten him in a stale mate,was Leonardo...

Hamato yoshi looked at his son as he knelt down at the opposite side of the board...in this light he almost appeared solid...

"Im sorry I'm late father..."

Splinter shook his head "no ,do not apologize my son,you have good reason to linger above ground..I heard about the young girl on the news today...you returned her to the hospital...you were not seen...and...the two men that stole her away,you left alive...the police found them a few hours ago..."

The old rat leaned towards his son "you did well..I am proud of you..."

Leonardo looked down at his hands,he still was not used to them being see through...he wondered how he must look to his brothers..."I didn't see Raph or Mikey when I came in..."

"I beleive they are making decorations for your surprise party...Michaelangelo baked your cake himself..."

Leo smiled sadly..."you shouldn't have said anything if it was supposed to be a surprise..."

Splinter chuckled and moved one of the pawns on the chess board..."you know I can't keep secrets..."

For a few moments father and son knelt their in the dojo,silently playing chess...twice splinter almost got Leonardo in check ,but each time Leo blocked him and launched a counter attack...his bishop killed both of Yoshi's rooks and 3 of his pawns...splinter said nothing ,but he registered with some surprise that his sons technique had changed...to test this ,splinter moved his queen out in the open in a move that appeared foolish,but if Leo fell for it he would be in checkmate within another 3 moves...splinter waited...and watched as Leonardo moved his own queen down ,taking his fathers knight and traping his king...check mate...

Splinter leaned back and stroked his chin surveying his son over the chess board ...Leonardo had sacrificed every player he had except the queen in order to win the game...something he had never done before...

"This game is yours..." The old rat said quietly,by now the candle beside them was beginning to burn out,in the dim light he could barely see Leonardo...

"Why do you think you won?"

"Because I was not afraid to make sacrifices..."

"Do you think that was wise?"

"Strategically yes...but in real life ,if this had been a battle ,I would have lost... I would have withdrawn from the enemy, and called for a retreat..." Leonardo looked up suddenly and his eyes glinted white in the darkness,splinter noticed that he never blinked ,he didn't need to...he was dead...

"Are you afraid of me father?"

The question caught him completely off guard ,but he answered honestly without a moments hesitation..."no ,I am not ...what has happened to you is not to be feared,you are still my son,Leonardo ...nothing could ever change that ...or tarnish my love for you..."

Leo watched him carefully ,and then seeing he spoke the truth nodded and stared into the dying flame of the candle...

Splinter sighed "your brother does not understand...I believe he is feeling a great deal of guilt ...he blames himself for your death ...he trusted the human and she betrayed him...he just needs time to heal..."

"Father...I don't think I will be here much longer...its not fair to the rest of you for me to stay...you can't live if death is so close...but before I leave I have to make sure you are all safe..." Leo looked up at splinter...not as student to teacher...or as son to father ...but as man to man...

What he said next made splinters furr stand on end...

"Father..I have seen the demons..."


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey sat on the sofa next to Raph ...his thumbs tapped rapidly over the video game controll consul ...on the TV screen raphs Mario racer blasted Mikey's out of its path and ziped away,he had almost reached the finish line when the lights dimmed and the game went dark...

"Ahh!crap!I was winning!"

"Ha!my record will never be broken!"Mikey cheered punching the air and reaching for his slice of pizza...Raph threw down his hand set and stood up,he stole a glance at Mikey ,he was genuinely having fun with his root beer and his pizza and his comics instead of brooding and feeling depressed,mission accomplished...Raph was about to go into his room and work out when he saw Leonardo come out of the dojo followed by splinter...their father was clutching a thick ancient book and looked deeply worried ...Raph leaned over the couch and nudged Mikey's shoulder...the orange banded turtle turned to him ,and then caught sight of the others...

" oh,hey guys ,what's the haps?"he asked as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand ,leaving a smear of cheese and tomatoe sauce across his cheek...

Splinter stepped down off of the steps and went to his customary seat on the tattered old easy chair,his tail switched nervously... Raph caught a glimpse of the book he was holding...it was the bible he had been given by the blind priest ...12 years ago splinter had gone out on his nightly patrol ,he had heard sounds of a struggle and went to investigate,he saw an old man being attacked by a couple thugs in an otherwise deserted alley...splinter had driven the men away and brought the priest down to the lair so that he could treat his wounds...this was how yoshi came to become a Christian, by listening to the priest in the weeks following his recovery...before he returned to his church ,the man had given splinter his bible...it was the old rats most prized possession... When they were younger ,he used to read to them out of it,every night before they went to sleep...later yoshi acquired another copy of the bible and put this one carefully away ...his eyesight was not what it used to be,and for the past few years splinter had found them bibles of their own and expected them to read it themselves...this raph did nearly every morning..silently he wondered why his father had brought out his old worn out book that seemed to fragile to even touch...

Mikey looked from splinter to Leo and then he smiled"I'll go get Don!"he cried and ran off towards the lab...


	9. Chapter 9

Don had fallen asleep at his computer ,he woke to Mikey shaking him...

"Wha-?watsgoinon-?" He muttered rubbing at his eyes drowsily... "Come on dude,splinters gunna read to us ,Leo came back ,were gunna have bible study!" Mikey looked happier than Done had seen him in weeks...as much as he wished he could just stay in here,he couldn't dissapoint his little brother...even if Leo was there too...Mikey loved bible study,it was a time for them all to be together as a family...he had to come ...

"I'll be there in a minute bro,you go on I just have ta do something first..."

"K,don't take too long!"

Don watched him go before putting his head in his hands...


	10. Chapter 10

Splinter read to them out of psalms...those were both Leos and Mikey's favorite... Raph preferred hearing about David,but he liked psalms too,they made him feel calm...which was a big deal for him...he leaned back and listened to splinters low voice ...

Leonardo was knealing motionless on a tatami mat beside their father...he was so still he might have been a stone carving...the only time he looked up was when Donny entered ,but when his brother wouldn't meet his eyes Leo stared back at the wall behind splinter...

Mikey lay on his stomach engrossed in the poetic rhythm of the old rats voice...he felt better than he had in months...he felt like everything was going to be alright...

Splinter continued reading for an hour or so and then ,gently so as not to tear the pages he closed the book and stared around at his four sons seated in a circle in front of him...no one spoke for a moment,all of them were lost in their own thoughts...but then at length Leonardo stood up..."I want us all to do this every night...we need this...its more important than your training... Its more important than your lives...we have to be strong ,not just physically but spiritually too...I want you all to pray ...every night just like when we were kids..."

Mikey grinned up at him from his seat on the futon..."we already do that Leo,you don't have to worry about us,I read the bible as much as I read my comics!Raph reads it too don't ya Raph?"

Raph nodded "yea,when I get a moments peace I read it,but usually that's about 2 o'clock in the afternoon while that rest of ya are asleep...probably that's the reason I got such a temper..I never get much sleep..."

Mikey turned to Don "I bet that's all brainiac does while he's locked away in his lab!am I right bro?"

Don hesitated a moment,but then seeing Mikey's face he nodded too"yea sure...'ts all I do...like you said..."

Mikey looked happily back at Leonardo ,"see?no worries bro ,ya jus need ta chill out a bit!come on guys who's up for Parcheesi? "

The others thought it was a good idea,splinter,raph andMikey all headed into the kitchen to set up the board,Donny waited for Leo to move out of his way so he could pass and get back to his lab,but his brother didn't budge...Donny tried not to look at him as he stood their ,blocking his path,he didn't want to play a stupid board game with the others especially if Leo was there..."hey dudes you commin?"Mikey called from the other room...Leo stared at Donatello as he answered"well be there in a minute... Go ahead and play...we'll take the next game..."


	11. Chapter 11

Leo followed Donny into his lab and shut the door,instantly the others voices were cut off ...the only sound came from the computers whirring in the corner...

Donatello felt trapped...

"Leo listen I've got a lot I have to do,the security codes all have to be changed ,my whole system crashed I've got a lot on my plate right now...I don't have time for this..."

"I don't have much time either but we need to talk...you have been avoiding me...why?"

"I haven't been avoiding you..."

"Come on Donny...you won't even look at me..."

Reluctantly Don glanced up at Leo ...he felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably ...here was something that by all laws of physics should not even exist... It was like he had found a human with a dogs head or something equally unnatural... After a moments repulsion he remembered that this being in front of him was his brother...

Quickly he tried to hide what he felt ,but it was too late ...Leonardo had already seen it...

He didn't say anything ...turning he opened the door and went out leaving Donatello alone with his machines...


	12. Chapter 12

The woman crouched beside the corpse...it was dark...the only light came from the white candles slowly burning on their stands...her face was thin and pointed ,with eyes that were little more than slits in her skin and a mouth that was thin and red...her black hair slicked back with wax and piled high on her head was adorned with a gold dragon pendant ...her kimono was the color of blood and pooled around her body as she knealt there..reaching out she ran her fingers through the eye sockets of the dead mans skull...along the gentle curve of the jaw,and down the ridges of vertebrae in his neck...the look on her face was one a lover might wear...Suddenly the iron door opened behind her and a young girl entered...she bowed low to the woman and then spoke"mother...I have found the sumafaa Leonardo ...he is here in the city...just as you believed he would be.."

"You must not fail me Karai.."

The girl straightened and layed a hand on the hilt of her sword ...her mouth twisted into a sneer...

"Have I ever?"she asked ...


	13. Chapter 13

Leo set out before the others were awake...before it was dark he went aboveground...he had to get out into the open...

He climbed to the top of a sky scraper ,from here he could see everything...lady liberty stood facing the ocean...jade green in the fading light...she was beautiful... Leo stared out at the sun set...he had always liked to watch the sun ...he saw it so rarely...the humans didn't realize what a gift it was...

He wished he could still feel its warmth on his skin...

As he watched it dissapear he thought about his life and how short it had been...he thought about the reason for it and a great sadness engulfed him...Donnatello didn't love him anymore...did the others feel the same way?

Were they just better at hiding it than Don was?

There was no lie in Splinter's eyes...but they had always been close...Leo loved his father even more than he loved his brothers...even death couldn't change that...

But,as well as he knew splinter ,maybe it was different ...

Maybe he didn't know his brothers as well as he had thought...

Maybe it was time for him to leave...

Maybe it was time to let them go..

Leonardo closed his eyes ...

And that's when he knew he wasn't alone..


	14. Chapter 14

Karai had trouble seeing him...from here he just looked like a whisp of blueish mist ,for a moment she wasn't even sure this was Leonardo...even though she didn't make a sound ...he heard her...

Karai had just raised her arm,to throw the black powder her mother had given her,when she suddenly found she couldn't move...her body went rigid,her bones locked and her flesh grew hard like stone...somehow she could still breath but other than that she might have been a statue...

Leonardo stood up and turned to look at her...up until now he had appeared transparent but now he fully materialized...his eyes were cold as he looked at her...

Karai felt a moments panic...she couldn't move...she was helpless...

"I expected better from the shredders daughter...you should have realized ,I am not caught off guard that easily..."

Karai found she could move her mouth...in answer she spat at the ground next to his feet...

Leonardo stared at her apraisingly...she was beautiful by human standards...with her dark slanted eyes and her pointed face ,one side of her hair was dyed blood red while the other was left its original black...

You could see oroku saki in the way she stood and held her chin...

"How could you tell who I was ?you did not see me...I could have been anyone..." Karai had been told to obsurve this creature,seek out his weaknesses and discover his strengths... Perhaps he had more powers than her mother believed...

Leonardo smiled mirthlessly..."I spent two years in the company of your father...I could tell you were related to him,by the way you tried to approach me ,and by the rhythm of your heart beat..."

Karai laughed "did you enjoy your stay with him?his hospitality is legendary..."

"Yes I'm sure it is...what is your name?"

"Oroku karai...leader of the foot clan."

"I was under the impression the foot clan was extinct..."

"Only the ones stationed in New York...I rule the Japanese faction..."

"Then why are you here?"

"To oversee the reassertion of power by the new troops stationed in America...to take up the sword of my father and continue his legacy..."

"What ?stealing pocket change from kids playing in the park and beating up old lady's?thats some legacy ...your father was nothing more than a coward ..."

"And your nothing more than an animal pretending to be human!tell me turtle ,do you care for your brothers?because I cared for my father,I can tell you right now the foot will exterminate your whole family in revenge for orokus death!and what my father did to you will seem merciful compared to what I will do to them!"

Leonardo shook his head"I wouldn't try that if I were you...you and your army are no match for us...you should be thankful I don't kill you now...if you come near my family I promise ,I will not be this merciful...go back to Japan karai...you are not welcome here..."

The next moment he was gone,and karai was left alone...she looked down at the black powder in her hand and smiled...


	15. Chapter 15

Donatello jumped when splinter touched his shoulder..."oh,sorry master I didn't hear you come in..."Donny set down his latest invention and looked up at splinter...the old rat seemed to have aged a great deal in the past year...his fur was dull and gray ,and his eyes were tired and sad...the way he looked at him,Don knew why he had come to see him..."Leo didn't come back yet did he?"

Splinter shook his head,and leaned against his staff..."I am beginning to worry..."

"I'm sure he's alright dad...he stays out by himself a lot lately..."Donny taped his finger nervously on the table for a moment...

"Did Leo say anything to you before he left?"

"No,why do you ask my son?"

"We,well -he wanted to talk to me yesterday and -I told him -well I didn't actually say it but he could tell-" Don sighed and pressed his hands against his eye lids...yoshi stood beside him silently...at length Donny looked up at him...

"I hurt him master...i hurt him real bad..."

* * *

Raph and Mikey were decorating the dojo,Leonardo's cake sat over on the kitchen counter ,no one noticed him leave...Donny left his shellcell and his bo staff behind in the lair...he didnt want the others to find him...

His footsteps echoed in the sewer tunnels...he didnt even have to watch where he was going...his feet knew the way through the dark...he had navagated this laberenth all his life...

Splinter had told him about leonardo...up untill now ,Donny wasnt even sure if he believed that the ghost was his brother...it was so stupid... If he psychoanalyzed himself it all made sence ,he had felt guilt for trusting April,he blamed himself for what happened and he hadnt been able to accept leos death...if he spoke to the ghost,he would be admitting the fact that he was dead...as long as he ignored the aperition,in his mind leo was still alive,april hadnt betrayed him,and everything was alright...it was repression...and denile...why hadnt he seen it sooner?why had he been so stupid?he was supossed to be the one with the brains after all!

"Im such an idiot!" Donny said aloud,rounding a corner in the tunnel...

He had to find leonardo...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:dont own tmnt...own story plot and that kind of thing ,but not tmnt...reviews are apretiated ...spell check sucks by the way...

Leonardo stood on the building directly above their home...he felt uneasy...for the rest of the night he would stay up here...the foot knew where they lived...if anything happened ,he could take em out up here before they ever reached his brothers...

Tommorow,they would have to get out of NewYork..it was too dangerous for them to stay here...maybe they could go to jersey... Somewhere the foot wouldn't be able to track them...they would have to lay low for a while...Leo never got tired...he didn't need to eat ,or sleep,he could travel back and forth to New York as much as he wanted...while the others stayed behind someplace safe...raph probably wouldn't like this idea,but it wasn't up to him...Leonardo was the leader...splinter would agree ...this was his mess...he would get them out of it...

Once the foot were dealt with they could come back...but until then they had to leave...

Leonardo crouched motionless atop the building ,staring down into the street...it was about 4o'clock in the morning when he saw Donatello climb up out of the sewer,and into the open...

He stood there a moment ,and then ,turning,he began to climb up the fire escape that lead to where Leo was...

After about a minute he finally got to the top and without looking directly at him,Donny came and sat down beside his brothers ghost...

"Nice view..."

"How did you know I would be up here?"

"You always liked to sit up here..I figured I'd check here first and if I didn't find you I would go to the docks..."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me..."

"Yea, about that,I just needed to calm down a little...I think too much...if-Leo ,I tried to spycho analyze myself and ive got a few theory's... First ,I'm guilty for letting you die,so I transfered my anger and discust for myself onto you,second, maybe-maybe I blamed you for April betraying us,and getting killed...if you hadn't been trying to be the hero,she might have lived...I loved her Leo..."

"If I hadn't tried to be the hero ,you would have died...splinter and the others might have escaped but you were right there ,if I hadn't fought him,raph could never have got to you,and the fire would have killed you..."

"I know...but ,I just wish things could have been different... I wish we had never gone in there..."

"So do I..."

"Your gunna think this is stupid ,but I was actually really scared of you..."

Leo looked over at Donny,"I'm sorry...but you know I would never hurt any of you..."

Donny nodded"its not that exactly,its just,I don't believe in that kind of thing...ghosts ,spirits,demons, I still don't believe it,I mean I know you exsist,and now I know their is some kind of life after death,but-"

Don struggled to explain what he ment ,after a moment he turned back to his brother"Leo,don't tell splinter this,but I don't believe in God..."


	17. Chapter 17

Donatello turned Leo over gently,he was not breathing but he was definitely alive,his eyes were open and darting around but he seemed unaware of what was going on around him...

Donny heard a noise behind them and turned..

There,standing along the edge of the next rooftop...were the foot clan ,lead by a young woman,who,swords in hand was smirking down at them...she said two words...

"Kill him"

Donny was attacked by nearly 50 ninja,they swarmed over him,he had left his bo staff back in the lair...

As the other turtle fought for his life karai leaped down beside Leonardo ...

He was shivering ,and freezing cold to the touch...she smiled..."come my freind...my mother wants to meet you..."

She turned and motioned for her soldiers to take him...together they lifted Leonardo and stepped away into the dark...

"NO!LEO!"

Donny couldn't even look in the direction they were taking him...he was too busy trying to stay alive...one of the men he felled had a book staff and Don snatched at it ...of all the times to have left his shellcell back in the lair!

Blood ...blood ...Donny gasped as a knife dug itself twice

Into his side,in the soft unprotected place between his plastron and his shell...his insides were on fire...but he couldn't rest even for a moment... He had to keep fighting...Donny brought up his staff and let it swing down on the wave of ninja...he heard bones splinter...his aim was deadly...

But so was theirs...

He couldn't fight them alone...he just wasn't strong enough...Donny knew he was bleeding internally... He didn't have much time...

The odds of surviving a fall from a 20 story building was a thousand to one for someone with a shell...

Drop a tortoise off a cliff and it will still die...

But it was that or get skewered by a bunch of foot ninja...

Donny made his choice...

He jumped...


	18. Chapter 18

Donny fell through the air...his blood was like rain...for one moment everything was silent ...and then he hit the ground...

PAIN!

His shell cracked ,a deep and jagged fissure ,Donny heared a strange terrible groaning ,like a sound an animal would make,then he realized he was the one making it...

Gasping for breath he lay there stunned...any moment now the foot ninja would climb down and finish him off ,and there was nothing he could do...his body was broken...he had let everyone down...just like before...

Bits of concrete stuck to the side of his face ,his left side was on fire...the nurves in his neck screamed in protest at the smallest movement...

They had Leonardo... The others had to be warned...

Donny couldn't see for the blood running into his eyes...but he knew the open manhole ,was just a few feet away...

He didn't know where the foot ninja were,or why they hadn't come to finish him off yet...maybe they thought he was dead ,or that he was so hurt he wasn't a threat anymore...

Whatever the reason,Donny knew he had to warn the others...

Gritting his teeth,Don reached out and began dragging himself across the ground towards the manhole...behind him was a trail of crimson,as though someone had spilled a can of paint on the sidewalk...


	19. Chapter 19

Leo didn't know what was happening...he was lost in a world of darkness and his body burned as though he had no skin... He didn't know who he was ...or why he was in so much pain...desperately he grasped at the one face he still remembered...the one person he knew could hear him...gathering what strength he could Leo screamed out in his mind...

 **Splinter knealt on his tatami mat ...his eyes were closed ..perfectly still if you ignored the restless twitching of his nose and ears...**

 **He tried not to think about anything...to relaxe himself completely... But still he felt nervous... It was hard to sit still and do nothing when you had the ever active nature of a rat...**

 **Not to mention the frayed nurves a single father often acquired after 17 years of raising four sons in a sewer cut off from the rest of the world...it was exhausting to tell the truth...**

 **Splinter took a deep breath...and tried to imagine a tranquil pond in a Japanese garden...**

 **( _the water ran over his body ,dragging him under,it was washing away his blood,it washed through the deep crack in his shell,somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that this water was dirty,full of bacteria,his wounds would get infected,gangrene maybe,of course, he'd be dead by then...)_**

 **splinter gasped and arched forward,deep fantom pain that was not his own tore through his body...his eyes were wide in shock and horror...**

 **"Donatello!"**

 **( _he didn't belong here-frenzied ,random thoughts flashed through his mind-pain-pain-pain past endurance-why didn't it end?-why couldn't he die?-he was already dead-already dead I -pain-terrible pain-i -sorry-im so sorry I -please- make it stop-i -_**

 ** _Father!_**

 **"Leonardo!"**

 **Splinter clutched his heart and gasped for breath...he lay sprawled out across the floor of the dojo...**

 **Two of his sons ...one dead ...the other dying...**

 **Splinters lips drew back in pain...white hot...he...couldn't breath...dark...everything dark...**

 **Leonardo ...Donatello...**

 **Darkness...**


	20. Chapter 20

Mikey put the cake in the center of the room and then stood back to admire his handy work...

Paper bats and pumpkins and shamrocks hung from the ceiling...when you lived in a sewer ,you couldn't be picky about the decorations...

Orange and green balloons were tied to every available surface and in the midst of all this was the cake...in Mikey's eyes ,it was perfect...

There was just one thing missing...

Where was Leo?

Mikey ,tugging absently at his bandana ,went into Donny's lab ,only to find in empty...they must be in the dojo with splinter...

Raph kicked the punching bag,his arm was almost well,soon he'd be able to fight alongside the others...which was about time...he was going stirr crazy ,stuck in here ,all day ,every day with no one but Mikey for company...things were getting so bad he had actually started reading books ,last night he had picked up "the lord of the flies " by William Golding, and found himself actually enjoying it...he had to get out of here soon ...before he turned into,well,Leo...

Raph was just about to go get his weights when he suddenly heard Mikey screaming his name...

Raph grabbed up his sai and tore out of his room,he expected to see ninja or mutants attacking but instead he saw something much,much worse...

Master splinter was lying cradled in Mikey's shaking arms...his eyes were open ,but they were rolled up in his head...his body was limp ,and he flopped lifelessly from side to side if Mikey tried to move him...

Raph fell to his knees beside his father,he reached out and pressed his fingers against splinters neck...

He didn't find a pulse...


	21. Chapter 21

_disclaimer,don't own tmnt,wrighting this cause I don't have nothing better to do...reviews are required people...come on...quit being lame!_

 ** _No!_**

 ** _Raph shook all over...there were no words to describe the horror he felt...first Leo and now-_**

 ** _"Wait,Donny always felt his ear-"_**

 ** _"What?-"_**

 ** _"His ear! Don said you felt the vein in his ear to check his pulse!"Mikey's_** ** _eyes were the size of an owl's... Without pausing to think ,raph reached out and put his fingers on the thin blue vein showing through splinters skin..._**

 ** _"there's a pulse!"_**

 ** _"Thank God!-"_**

 ** _"Get him to the lab-we gotta-"_**

 ** _"What's wrong you think?-"_**

 ** _"No idea-i ain't no doctor-ah shit-mikey,I think its a heart attack..."_**

 ** _Mikey let out a choking sound "Where's Don?he knows what to do about stuff like this-"_**

 ** _"Damn it where's Leo!?he should be here not out stalking around -like-like-"_**

 ** _"Like you-"_**

 ** _"Yea-mikey i -I don't know what to do...I can't do open heart surgery on Dad,I don't know how to help him...he's so -"_**

 ** _"he's gunna die isn't he..."_**

 ** _Raph shook his head and growled "not if I can help it!call Dons cell!tell him to get his butt back here now!"_**

 ** _Mikey reached down to his belt and grabbed up his t-com...after a moment he looked back up at raph...all the color had drained from his face..._**

 ** _"Dons signal is in the room...he left his cell here..."_**

 ** _Raphs jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed..."fine..."he grunted"fine...then we take Dad aboveground...to the humans...there the only ones who can save him..."_**


	22. Chapter 22

Karai bowed before the woman standing beside the corpse...

"Mother...we have him..."

The womans mouth stretched ...her white hand stroked the skull...

"Prepare the machine..."

 **Raph carried splinter in his arms as together he and Mikey ran through the sewer tunnels ...Raph tried to hold his father gently ...he was reminded of the day nearly a year ago ,when it was his brother he had carried in his arms...**

 **"The hospital is -three blocks from the next manhole!" Mikey panted ...**

 **They rounded a corner,the steady river of water ran along side them for a ways...**

 **They would never have found Donny if he hadn't suddenly called out to them...**

 **Raph skidded to a stop ,and Mikey nearly ran into him...it took them a moment to realize that their brother was lying half submerged in the sewage...clinging to an old twisted pipe with just his head and arm sticking up out of the water...**

 **"Donny!"**

 **Mike dove into the water and hauled him out onto the shore,but once they got him into the light ,they saw the blood...to make matters worse two great patches of white foam had gathered in the slits of his bandana ,making it look as though his eyes were poping out of his head...Mikey cried out in dismay and cluched at him but Don pushed him weakly away and rubbed at his eyes ,burning from the filth from the water...**

 **"What happened ?who did this to you?"**

 **Donny panted for breath...he was exhausted ...dimly he knew there was something he had desperatly needed to tell them...**

 **"Leo...they-they took Leo..."**

 **Mikey looked at Raph ...both were thinking the same thing...**

 **"You were just dreaming bro,Leos fine ...you are too ,were gunna take you to the hospital...you'll be OK..."**

 **Donny shook his head "this girl-she lead the foot -they wanted -they wanted Leo-couldnt stop-tried -tried to-"**

 **"Were running out of time,you take splinter I'll carry Donny..."**

 **Raph transfered the rat toMikey and then bent down to pick up his brother...and that's when he noticed the throwing star ,sticking up out of Dons shell...**

 **Raphs breath caught in his throat...there,glinting in the half light...was the insignia of the foot clan...**


	23. Chapter 23

Leo tried to fight them...but he just wasn't strong enough...something was wrong...the black powder had forced him to materialize completely so that whether he wanted to be or not he was stuck here,in this plain...

Around him the world was a dim haze ...his body was a burning white light...faces leared at him out of the mist ...crule demonic figures wore the humans skins,some,had jaws that snapped and twisted ,stretching wider and wider until they're heads were split open...

There were so many of them...

Something was clouding his mind...

He couldn't think...

Where were his brothers?were they safe?

 **Raph climbed out first...He stood for a moment ,making sure the foot were not around...above him the sky began to pale...he bent down and carefully took Donny from mike and maneuvered him through the man hole...**

 **He layed him on the side walk a few feet away ,and then came back for splinter...his hands were stained red from his brothers blood...**

 **This was some fix they were in..apparently this is what people ment by a no win scenario... There was no right choice...if he went to help Leo ,splinter and Donny would die...if he took Don and splinter to the human hospital ,not only would their secret be out ,Leo would be on his own...a ghost was already dead so leonardo couldn't die twice...but what did he know?how had they managed to capture him in the first place?**

 **Mikey climbed up after splinter was safely out ..."how are they?"**

 **"Not good..I think were gonna lose Dad if we can't get him help ...Don -doesn't look good either..." Raph grunted as he picked Donny up again..."which way to the hospital?"**

 **Mikey pointed towards the east..."A few blocks that way..."**


	24. Chapter 24

Dr Abigale Steller washed her hands in the sink and dried them on the paper towels...she had been up all night,4 police officers had come to the Emergency room in the past 2 hours,the hospital was understaffed and she was one of the few doctors left that weren't dealing with patient's already...why did there have to be a black lives matter riot tonight?why couldn't she take a vacation at least once without having some catastrophe wreck all of her plans?for that matter,why did Rick have to run off with his 19 year old secratary?

Why hadn't she listened to her mother?

Suddenly the lights flickered overhead and then shut off completely...for a moment everything was pitch black and the halls were filled with the panicked Cries of doctors and patients ...great Abigale thought to herself...now there was going to be a terrorist attack...

She should have studied to be a real estate agent instead of a surgeon...

The lights came on a few seconds later and Abigale breathed a sigh of relief...swiping the hair out of her eyes she turned around to get her coat...

There,standing in front of the intensive care unit ,were two six foot tall humanoid turtles,with Japanese weapons strapped to their sides ,each one covered with blood and gore,one carrying a giant dead rat,and the other a third turtle with its shell cracked open...

Abigale stood there with her mouth open...and then she fainted...


	25. Chapter 25

Raph was in no mood for subtlety, laying Donny atop the Operating table he knealt down beside Abagale and gave her a good soc to the kisser...

She opened her eyes and struggled against his grip, she started to scream but he clapped his hand over her mouth...

"Shut up!" He growled ,behind him Mikey watched the human anxiously,

Raph lowered his voice,he didn't want to scare her to death...

"Listen to me lady,we ain't here ta hurt ya,we just need yer help with sumthin,yer a doctor right?well my dad and my brother are hurt real bad and yer gunna fix em,you ain't gunna scream,you ain't gunna run...just do yer stuff and fix em ,alright?now,I want ya ta blink once fer yes ,twice fer no,get me?"

Abigale blinked and raph removed his hand,she was so terrified she couldn't have made a sound if she had wanted too...finally she managed to choke out"oh please don't hurt me!I'll give you money -I've got 2 thousand in the bank-you can have it-"

"We don't want your money!" Raph snarled, "we want your help!" His violent approach was getting them no where,Mikey decided to rescue the situation before it got out of hand...gently he later splinter on the floor and went to stand between raph and the woman...

Raph,not trusting himself around the human moved away so that he blocked the door...

Abagail eyed him warily, Mikey was much shorter than raph...he stared into her eyes,letting her come to the realization herself that he was not just some giant animal...but a person ...

"Please," he said quietly,"please help us,we promise we won't hurt you,"

Abagail was not like April O'neil,she loved the outdoors,she loved green and growing things,she hated to see things in pain,and she loved animals,she also had a 9 year old boy,Zack,

As she looked into Mikey's fearful pleading eyes she couldn't help but feel ,somehow ,that he was human...

After a moment,she made up her mind...

"Fine,what do you want me to do?"


	26. Chapter 26

Leonardo was confounded at the pain...his mind was consumed by it...he was eaten alive by it...it tore at his insides ...burned the marrow of his bones...he should not have a body...he was not alive anymore...

Karai stood beside her mother...watching as they drug Leonardo towards the machine...

Raph couldn't sit still ,he stalked back and forth behind Abagail as she worked on splinter and then Donny,going from one to the other ,her hands covered in blood and furr,sweat running down into her eyes...

Mikey stood beside the tables trying to help her,Abagail fired off instructions while she worked...she was like a field surgeon in a war zone...

"Hand me that scalple!now-when I tell you press down on this artery-ok-ok-he -yea ,he's going into shock-"

She swiped the hair out of her face,leaving a smear of blood across her face which she didn't even notice...

Mikey had tears in his eyes as he kept his hands inside his brothers shell...Donny was in danger of tearing a major artery...several peices of broken bone had imbedded themselves in his body...Mikey was at this moment the only thing keeping him alive...

Splinter had had a heart attack ...he was barely breathing..Abigail hooked him up to life support ...right now Donny was the one in the most danger...

Raph looked at Donny's face...it was as grey as the table he was laying on...splinter was so still ...the only thing that proved he was still alive was the sudden rise and fall of his chest as the life support machines forced air into his lungs...Raph felt like the walls were closing in on him...

Leo was scared ...for the first time in his life...he was terrified...where were his brothers?where was he?where was his father?Leo opened his eyes and saw the blurred faces of Karai and the foot clan all staring at him with cold unsympathetic eyes...he was alone...no...wait...that wasn't true...he was not alone...he was never alone...

Leonardo raised up his voice and cried out to God...

Karai frowned ...this was not supposed to shouldnt have had the strength to even move ,much less to actually speak...she glanced at her mother and saw the same worry eched on her face...

Leonardo drug himself up into a knealing position ...his body began to shift and distort...he was fighting back...

He was breaking free of her mothers magic...

Karai raised her hand and signaled ...they couldn't wait...they had to do it now...

Baxter stockman grinned and switched on the machine...


	27. Chapter 27

**GIVE ME REVIEWS!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Leo...no...Leo..."Donny muttered and groaned deliriously ,they couldn't give him morphine,it might stop his heart...

" Leo-im sorry-leo..."

Mikey looked up at Abigails face,but he couldn't read her expression...biting her lip,her brows furrowed,she sowed up the torn and bleeding flesh ,beside them Raph was stomping back and forth ...

He was not one for the sick bed,he needed to go out and do something...

Finally Abagail snapped "either go over there and stand in the corner or get out!I can't work with you in my way!"

"Raph,she's right ,you can't do anything here...go find Leo,I'll take care of splinter and Donny..."

Mikey surprised himself when he said that,Raph stood still for a moment,

"Are you sure?"

"Yea,i'll take care of them bro,go save our big brother..."


	29. Chapter 29

Raph ran across the rooftops...his breath came out in white clouds...it was cold...

 _the machine began to humm...a bright light...a heavy weight pressing him down...he tried to stand...he tried to fight them..._

The sound of his own blood roared in his ears...he had to find him...he had to find Leo...

 _something was happening...he suddenly lifted off the ground...suspended between two opposing forces...he opened his mouth but no sound came out..._

Where should he start?the whole city stretched out in front of him...he felt helpless,frantic,trapped...

Splinter and Donny might be dying...Mikey shouldn't have to go through that alone...but he couldn't just abandon Leo ,he had to try to save him...but how?he could be anywhere!

Raph let out a scream of rage and slammed his fists into the brick wall behind him...he had inflicted such abuse on his hands before,so that now they were hard and numb to pain...

He looked back at the indifferent city...at the little lights flickering on the streets below...at the humans...

Why did this have to happen?why did these things happen to their family?all they wanted to do was live...

And they couldn't even do that...

He was at his wits end...raph stared up at the pale sky...over to the east the sun was rising...

"God..creater of heaven and earth...I need a miracle...please...help me find Leo..."


	30. Chapter 30

Karai grinned when she saw Leonardo raise up off of the ground...as much as he fought it he couldn't break free...her mothers eyes were alight with a fierce insane fire...she drew back her lips and began the incantation...the ground beneith karai's feet began to tremble...her mothers magic snaked down through the earth...tendrels of black smoke came from her mouth...and began to twist and writhe through the air towards Leonardo...karai held her breath...this was dark ancient magic...something no one alive had witnessed for a thousand years...the web of sorcery weaved around Leonardo's body...Suddenly he arched forward and screamed...


	31. Chapter 31

**ok,iI have teamed up with a dude called Daspence and he'sletting me use his wolf character siv,we are currently working on a co/written story ,with siv and a few other original characters,be on the lookout for our awesomeness,**

 **Reviews apretiated...**

Raph landed so hard on the cement that it cracked...he was making no effort to be quiet,he was hoping one of the foot would come and attack him...raph ran to the edge of the building and thats when he saw it...

There was something standing on the second rooftop,it looked like a silver wolf,but it was standing upright like a man...

Raph drew his sai,and smiled,just what he needed...

The wolf had his back to him,and there, on his fur,was stained the insignia of the foot...

This freak knew where Leo was...

Gripping his weapons ,Raph leapt off the building...

Either the guy wasn't prepared or he was too shocked by seeing a giant sai wielding turtle come charging at him from behind to react ,whatever the reason ,he barley ducked out of the way in time to miss a crippling blow ,as it was raphs sai caught him across the chest,leaving a thin red line in his white furr...

The wolf stared up at him and snarled "what the hell do you think your doing Raph?"

The red banded turtle froze,the only way this guy could know his name was if he had heard it from Leo...his hand shook with fury when he pointed his sai at the wolf...

"Where is my brother?where are you keeping him?!"

The stranger cocked his head,"Raph,its me,Siv..."

Raph spat at his feet...

"If don't tell me where Leo is I swear Ill kill ya!"

Siv turned away from him and took his head in his hands...

Then he looked back at raph...

"It doesn't matter who I am or wether you know me...I'll help you find your brother...if he is where I think he is,your going to need help getting him out..."


	32. Chapter 32

Leonardo opened his eyes dispite the pain...he saw a stream of light ,being drawn from his chest into the ground at the woman's feet,where a deep crack was beginning to form...

The earth was splitting in two...and from under the ground was a red light ...like fire...

And from out of this pit...came something terrible...

It was black and twisted,crawling ,like an insect ,its long fingers dug at the soil,and the sound coming from its gaping mouth was like nothing he had ever heard before...

Leonardo watched in horror as the thing made its way towards the shredders decayed body,lying on the stone behind the woman...

It was then that he realized what they were doing...they were opening a portal to hell,using the energy from his spiritual form,in order to bring oroku saki back to life...

As another wave of pain assailed him,Leonardo began to pray...

 _the demon thing ,twisted,and deformed,crawled across the ground,_

 **desperately ,with everything he had,he begged for God to hear him...to save him...to give him strength...**

 _it reached out its unnaturaly long hand,and grasped the rotting corpse beside the woman...and like a maggot ,wormed its way into the dead body's chest..._

 **Leo stared up at the sky...at the new dawn...he prayed for a miracle...**

 **And he got one...**

 **"Get away from my brother!"**


	33. Chapter 33

Raph gripped his sais ,he let out a roar that any bear would have been proud of,together he and the wolf creature charged down towards the foot ninja,karai and her mother stood a few yards away,but to get to them raph and siv would have to fight through the hords of their soldiers first...

Raph turned so that his shell hit and deflected the weapon's aimed at him while siv leapt over ,steel clashed on steel,bone against bone,flesh against flesh,Raphael was a living battering ram,siv ,a mad fury of claws and teeth and sword,the ninja fought back ,pressing forward until they in circled the two warriors...

While in the machine Leonardo fought a war of his own...

He twisted and repelled against the force of kitsunis magic,away on the ground karai caught her mother as she screamed and fell,her hold was broken,though it hurt more than Leonardo could have imagined,he pulled free,and the link was broken...

The force of this power suddenly unguided and unchecked was too much for the machine,the explosion knocked everyone to the ground,those nearest were incinerated,while others were felled by peices of metal and debree,Karai covered her mothers body with her own,some how the two of them survived,unhurt save for a long deep scratch across karais face,in the center of the wreckage knealt Leonardo...


	34. Chapter 34

Leo stood up,around him lay burning metal and scorched body's...when he turned to face karai and her mother ,his eyes where white...

Raph saw this from where he was ,amid at least a hundred foot ninjas,

He saw Leonardo raise his hand,

"Oh crap..." Raph groaned ,he knew exactly what was about to happen ,they had to get out of here fast...

Reaching out he grabbed a hold of sivs arm and ignoring his protests,drug him away from the fight and towards the alley...

The made it just in time...

Leonardo had been pushed beyond his boundaries...he had been forced back into the living plain and assaulted by ancient black magic...

He didn't kill them...

He just changed them a little...

A black cloud issued from Leonardo's hand...it spread out over the army ,blanketing them in smoke ,the men screamed,running blindly in the darkness,trying to escape what was happening...but none could escape...

Their voices deepened,long hair and feathers began to sprout from they're skin...their faces elongated,and their hands became hooves...on all fours the grotesque creatures jostled and ran ,together as a herd ,charging madly towards the docks...

The monsters threw themselves into the sea...

Leonard payed no mind to their Cry's as they swam farther and farther into the ocean...instead he turned back to the demon thing that had escaped from hell...

It grinned at him...

The shredders body was held up like a torn scarecrow on a hook...,nodding its death head ...empty sockets stared at him mockingly...while another pair of eyes glinted within the open cavity of his chest...

Oroku saki was not human anymore...now...he was what he had always been...a dark twisted monster that breathed ash and pain...he was strong...his evil made him strong...

Crawling deeper into the corpse ,as though by hiding inside he could fool death,oroku saki spoke...

"You have lost..I am free now...how does it feel ?

to know you can't end me?

To know you can't stop me ?

I have won the war Leonardo,I will kill your family,to avenge myself...I will devour their souls...and then...then I will devour yours..."

He twisted around inside the place lungs had once been...and laughed...

Leo stood his ground,he wasn't afraid of this demon...but he knew not to underestimate it,this one was far more powerful than any he had faced before...it was strong...he had to be careful...

The only way it could hurt him was if Leo let it...he had to be solid,and unwavering... He had to be uncorruptible...

He remembered the words of master splinter,echoing through his mind...

Conquerability lies with the enemy,inconquerability lies within yourself..

Leonardo faced oroku saki...


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks guys for liking my story!the reviews have been awesome,if you want to write more by all means go ahead!I read every one of em,this story's not finished yet,but I'm working on it,genius takes time...

for all the art that goes with this story check out my site on deviant ,Gov the scoffer.

For cool feature length tmnt fanfilms check out my site on YouTube,just punch in Gov the scoffer fathers and sons part one,

This is the equivalent of ghosts in the attic,

If you want to join my community the scoffers,feel free,the more the merrier,I also beta read,and am accepting solicitations.

Thanks again!


	36. Chapter 36

Leonardo knew what the demon was going to do,even before it leapt at him he was ready,but still the raw power,the rage ,the malignant corruption ,the evil,it was almost more than he could bare...

 _mikey watched helplessly as Donny's breathing stopped...Abagales face was dripping with sweat as she franticly stuck a needle full of adrenaline into Donatellos arm..._

Leo fought ...holding on to everything he was...he saw black crows pouring out of oroku sakis mouth...they flew at him...trying to scratch out his eyes...Leo knew that as long as he remembered that he was dead...as long as he remembered they couldn't touch him ...he was safe...

 _"were losing him!"Abagale gasped ,placing an emergency inhaler over dons mouth...on the moniter ,the spiratic beating of his heart stopped..._

 _Flatline..._

The demon shook as he realized ..Leonardo was unbreakable...Leo felt something within him rise up to meet this foul creature...

"I do not have to fear you...greater is he that is in me than he that is in the world..."

A white light rose from Leonardo's chest...it was blinding...oroku saki tried to leap out of the way,but the light followed him...the force of it when it hit him made the ground tremor... It hurled him back into the pit,and there he desperatly clung...snarling up at Leonardo ,even as cracked and rotting hands began to pull him back into hell...suddenly, he smiled...

 _tears blinded Mikey ,Abagale was a blurr as she tried to jump start Dons heart,"clear!"she shouted and the body leapt on the table and then was still..."clear!"...the flat line continued on into the void..._

 _Mikey crawled up into the bed with master splinter and sobbed into his fathers shoulder..._

"I may not be able to destroy you...but I can bring your brother down with me! He has no power or protection...his soul is mine!"

Leonardo saw for abrief moment Donatello struggling madly with the shredders spirit,and then they were gone,and the portal began to close...

He didn't stop to think what would happen...he didn't hear Raph scream his name...all he knew was that his brother needed him...Leonardo ran to the crack in the earth,and then leaped into Hell ...


	37. Chapter 37

Donatello screamed...he didn't know what was happening... One minute he was lost in the mist and the next thing he knew he was here in this terrible place...

His body burned-creatures-horrible -grotesque-leered at him out of the dark-they tore at his skin with their claws-bit into his flesh with their teeth-raw primal fear-a red glow-close-the walls closing in around him-buried alive-he couldn't breath-couldnt believe what was happening-

Where were the others?

Were they here too?

Donny fought and struggled but he might as well give up...they were like wolves-how could you fight off a pack of wolves?

A scream-desperate and frightened rose up out of his throat-his blood-his life -they were eating him-they were tearing him apart...

"Take my hand!"

The voice-where had it come from?Donny opened his eyes but everything was dark-had they ripped out his eyes?why couldn't he see?

"Donny!Donny take my hand!fight them Donny!"

He looked up and saw against the light above someone fighting with the demons-coming down towards him-

Hell opened its mouth to swallow him-

He reached up-trying to grab ahold of something-anything-to slow his decent-

His fingers snagged a ledge-a shelf of rock-he clung to it-with all of his strength-refusing to let go-

"Take my hand!"

If he let go he would fall-down-down-into the fires-he cried out as the demons sunk their fangs into his legs-

"Take my hand!"

Donny looked up into the determined face of his brother- Leonardo's eyes burned with white light-the demons shied away from the sight of him but still they wouldn't let go-

Leo stretched out his hand -this was as far down as he could go-this was the highest peak of the bottomless pit-if he was going to save his brother-Donny would have to let go of his fear-

"Trust me Don,I won't let you fall,Trust me"

"I cant-this can't be happening-this is a dream-a bad dream-"

Donny closed his eyes ,the pain from his wounds,the teeth,the claws ,the blood,this wasn't real-it couldn't be...

"Donny this is real!God and Saten exist!Heaven and Hell exist!you have to believe that or I can't save you!..please...Donny,you know its true...Take my hand..."

Donny looked down...

An inferno... Burning magma...suffering...pain...knashing teeth...

He looked up at Leonardo...tears ran from his eyes...it was real...all of it was real...

"Donny,do you believe?do you believe in God?do you believe in Jesus?"Leonardo's eyes were wide ,his hand trembled,it all came down to this...this was the crisis...

Donatello stared up at his brother...and the fear and pain left his eyes...

His voice was almost calm when he spoke...

" yes...I believe... "


	38. Chapter 38

Leonardo grabbed Donny and pulled him up ,placing himself between the legion of demons and his brother,overhead,the light began to dim...they had no time...

"Get out of here Donny!"

"But I can't leave-"

"I''m right behind you -GO!"

Leo shoved his brother ahead of him ,the way was clear-all he had to do was climb out before the portal closed-Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back -he looked down and saw Oroku saki grinning up at him-Leos eyes flashed white and he screamed-

"I REBUKE YOU IN THE NAME OF THE MOST HIGH GOD!GET THEE BEHIND ME !I HAVE AUTHORITY OVER YOU !BE GONE!"

A brilliant light erupted from Leonardo's forehead -it struck oroku and he fell back into the pit-

Leo turned and began to climb-he saw Donnys face as he peered back at him from outside the portal-but it was almost closed-he was too late-he knew it was hopeless -in the few seconds before it closed Leonardo drank in the sight of his brother...he was safe...he had saved Donny...he hadn't failed ...sadness welled up in his heart...if only he could see the others one last time...but just knowing he had done everything he could...and that they were safe...it was enough...it had to be...

Donny reached for him but it was no use ...the portal closed ...darkness engulfed him...he was trapped in hell...

Leonardo turned away from what had been the way back...below him the demons swarmed...they called out at him...taunting him...cursing him...

Leonardos eyes blazed white in answer...

He was a match for their evil...he would fight them ...

A light in the dark...an angel among demons...

"I'll fight you until hell freezes over..."he said quietly...

And like the seventh wave crashing onto the shore...

Leonardo attacked...


	39. Chapter 39

Splinter opened his eyes...he felt so tired...and there was a deep pain in his chest...there was something hard under his skin...with a shaking hand he reached up to rub the place that hurt...

Directly over his heart there was a small round circle,it was as though someone had cut him open and placed a bottle cap in his body...even as he touched it ,he could feel it beating steadily...

"Shhh,dad don't -don't touch that...its not healed yet..."

Gently splinter felt a warm hand take his own ...he couldn't turn his head ...he was still to weak...but he knew that voice...

"Donatello...your safe?what-where-?"

"Don't speak ...not yet...you need to rest..."

"Where-brothers?where-L-"

"Shhh,here dad,this will help you sleep..."

Splinter winced as a sharp needle poked through his skin...instantly he felt himself falling under the warm blanket of morphine...his thoughts clouded together...dimly he remembered something was wrong...but before he could think about it he had fallen into a deep dreamless slumber...

"Yea,I've been keeping him under...everyday...well,the pacemaker seems to ache a little...he keeps trying to rub it...no,no problems... OK...oh,and Abagale,thanks for-you know,everything..."

His sons voice was foggy ,he almost couldn't understand what Donny had said...

Abagale...where had he heard that name before?it sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it...

Funny,he would have thought Leonardo would have been sitting here beside his sick bed,usually his eldest would camp out in the lab when someone was hurt...keeping constant vigilance until they woke up...in fact the only time he didn't was when he was to hurt to move-

Wait-

Splinters eyes flew open as he remembered the desperate pain he had felt-his son crying out to him for help-the deep knowledge that something terrible had happened and that Leo was lost-lost forever-

"Leonardo!"

His voice was a frantic whisper...Donny knealt down beside the bed ,and tried to calm him...

But nothing he said or did could ease the pain...


	40. Chapter 40

He listened to the birds and to the wind in the trees...the sun was warm and had just come up over the horizon...

It cast shadows on his skin...he opened his eyes...

He had been dreaming...horrible dark things...he was glad he was awake...

Around him the grass and the fallen leaves were damp and cold...he dug his fingers into the earth...anthat's when he noticed his scales were dark green...

He looked at his hand for a moment...and then sat up...he breathed in the smells ...it felt good ...to feel your own heart beating...The turtle experienced the relief of someone who had been sick for a long time ,only to awake one morning to find he was healed...

Where was he?

Standing up he began to walk towards the sound of water running...he found the stream and drank from it...fresh and cold...

On the opposite bank ,lying atop a smooth sandstone was a water turtle...

For a moment Leonardo watched the reptile,admiring its yellow stripes and red markings...a second later it crawled back into the creak ,speeding away under the water until he lost sight of it...

Something flickered in the back of his mind but before he could grasp it ,it was gone...

He felt uneasy as though he had forgotten something...

Then he realized what it was...couldn't remember anything beyond waking up here in the forest...

He didn't even know his own name...

 **ok people,I've got a great sequal planned,but I won't write it unless you guys review, its mandatory!**

 **Just kidding...**


	41. Chapter 41

Ok guys, so, sorry for the late updates and everything, been really busy with school and making animated movies. I am an artist and an animator as most of you probably know, if I were to make my stories Red Sun Rising, Subliminal and Genisis 5 into animated movies and opened up crowdfunding sites to help with paying the voice actors and with the production of each movie, would anyone actually donate to them? I don't want to waste my time here, if no one would want to help me out or watch them then I am not going to make them, but they would be epic, they would follow these stories on here with all original artwork, it would be a non profit fanfilm when released. So what do you think? Would you dontate anything to help me make these and would you watch them? Leave a comment if you would like to see these fanfics made into fullout traditional animated movies.


End file.
